1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caulking gun or fluid dispensing gun, and more particularly to a caulking gun or fluid dispensing gun including an improved structure or configuration for allowing the plunger to be easily and quickly attached or mounted or secured to the piston rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical caulking guns or fluid dispensing guns have been developed and provided for receiving or engaging with the dispensing cartridges or packages and for depressing or squeezing or operating the dispensing cartridges or packages to release or dispense the fluid or liquid contained in the dispensing cartridges or packages.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,305 to Eyre, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,931 to Chang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,263 to Lii, U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,539 to Bates et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,765 to Broesamle, U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,830 to Bates et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,899 to Sung, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,238 to Sung disclose several of the typical caulking guns or fluid dispensing guns each comprising a component supporting bracket for receiving or engaging with or for supporting a fluid or liquid dispensing cartridge or package and for dispensing the fluid or liquid contained in the dispensing cartridge or package out through a mouth of the dispensing cartridge, and normally comprising a piston rod having a plunger attached to the front or free end portion of the piston rod for engaging with and for pushing or forcing the fluid or liquid to flow out of the mouth of the dispensing cartridge or package with a trigger or the like.
However, the plunger is normally attached or secured to the front or free end portion of the piston rod with bolts or screws or fasteners, and normally it takes time to thread and unthread the screws onto and from the piston rod; or, the plunger is solidly attached or secured to the piston rod with welders or adhesive materials such that the plunger of the typical caulking guns or fluid dispensing guns may only be used to engage with a specific dispensing cartridge or package of a predetermined size or volume or standard, and the other typical caulking guns or fluid dispensing guns are required for engaging with the other dispensing cartridges or packages.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional caulking guns or fluid dispensing guns.